Crossfire
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Yugi's grandpa has been murdered, and Yami is assigned to take care of it. He's a great police officer, right? Not in front of Yugi. And when Yugi turns out to me Yami's commanding officer/partner, Yami's about to be screwier than the evidence. slash.
1. Chapter 1

New fanfic

New fanfic! Will have a sequel too! Yay!

Review please!

Crossfire

Chapter 1

Yami gulped. The petite figure glared at him with utmost loathing.

Yugi Muto was the police officer that was assigned to keep an eye on Yami, a cop that was a little too crazy. And they had already gotten off to a bad start.

Yugi's grandpa had been murdered, and Yami, who was sent to the scene of the crime, made a few mistakes. Evidence got a teensy bit smudged (teensy) he didn't respect Yugi at times (ALL the time, you mean) along with various other screw-ups.

Now Yugi, being the commanding senior officer, was going to screw HIM up.

What did Yami ever do to deserve such treatment?

Crossroad preview!

It had been years since Yami ran away. Yugi was beginning to grow fond of the man too. Yami was wild, crazy, and oftentimes rude, but he was very loyal and very protective of Yugi.

So when Yami was accused of joining a muderous cult, nobody thought to take it seriously.

Until he ran away.

Yugi lay in the hotel room, waiting for tomorrow. Tomorrow he would meet with the other detectives and police officers to decided what to do with the cult. They had arrested a suspect, after all.

The door opened, and Yugi sprang up.

It was Atem. Yugi jumped off the bed, but before he could grab a gun, Atem pinned him to the bed, crossing the room in a matter of seconds effortlessly.

Yugi cringed.

"Aibou." Atem said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Yugi started to shake. "Atem." He mumbled. Yami never told anyone his real name. Only Yugi knew, showing that Yami truly loved him.

Atem relaxed, and pulled Yugi into a hug.

Finally, the tears started flowing. Yugi hadn't cried in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossfire

Crossfire

Chapter 2

Yugi waited impatiently, tears finally drying on his face. His late grandpa's body lay in the bathroom, bloody and still.

After having a good day at school, Yugi decided to go to the arcade with his friends, and later, to Tea's house for homework. It was around eight when he came home.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Grandpa, I'm home!" Nobody answered Yugi's cheerful call._

"_Grandpa….Grandpa?" Yugi dropped his backpack in the usual place, and wandered from room to room, switching on the lights._

_He went into the bathroom, and screamed. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

_His grandpa lay soaked, dark holes in his body pooling out blood. The floor was covered. Yugi backed away, his police instincts kicking in_

_At age 16, Yugi faked his age and went into police school so that the government would support him and his grandpa, and so that Yugi could continue his education. After Yugi's parents were murdered and robbed, there was no money left for the poor child._

_He finished the training in a matter of months, and soon became the top ranked squadron leader in Domino city. However, the government found out, and when Yugi turned 17, they kicked him out._

_Now Yugi was nearing 18, and crime had found him. _

_END FLASHBACK_

He heard the sirens coming. Five minutes since he had called the police. When Yugi was leader, it took only 2 minutes. The police were really lacking these days.

Two people strolled out. Yugi gaped. One had spiky white blond hair and bronze skin. A male ganguro?

The other male had tri-colored hair like Yugi's, along with dark skin as well. They were laughing and chatting, oblivious to the fact that they had just walked into a murder scene.

Yugi switched on the light. "Are you the police?"

"Yep." The one that looked like him seemed careless and completely at ease. 'Is he drunk?' Yugi thought angrily. "I'm Yami, and this is Bakura." Bakura nodded. He seemed saner, so Yugi decided to address him.

"We heard about someone getting bopped." Yami spoke up. Bakura shoved Yami a bit, and Yami stumbled back, knocking a lamp to the ground.

"Ooh, like that!" Atem said, pointing at the lamp. He seemed to be laughing inside. Bakura steered Yami to a seat, but Yugi yelled.

"No! What if there is evidence there?" But it was too late. Yami had plopped on the couch, grinning.

Bakura reassured Yugi. "Don't worry, he's usually not like this. And he can still do his job."


	3. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
